


So Much

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: starwarsflashmeme, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the star wars flash meme prompt, "food".</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the star wars flash meme prompt, "food".

There were many things that he’s had to get used to since coming to the Jedi Temple. One of them was the amount of food that the Jedi seemed to have in abundance. Including the rest of upper Coruscant.

And the city of Theed on Naboo where his beautiful angel was from.

He’s never understood how they never seem to run out of food unlike the lower wards of the planetary city.

It’s all so much more than he and his mother could ever get and hold on too for more than a month. If they were that lucky at all and Watto didn’t decide to not keep them fed.

It’s been years since he left Tatooine and somehow it still surprises him each day that he has access to so much food and not have to wonder about where his next meal is coming from. Sometimes he even takes some with him when he ventures down into the lowest levels of the planetary city.

No doubt Obi-Wan knows of his activities, but his Master has not yet seen fit to stop his actions.


End file.
